


Zaprzeczenia Serca

by selen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Shota, Thriller, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selen/pseuds/selen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja tego ff rozpoczyna się około rok po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w pierwszej serii anime ‘Kuroshitsuji’ (mangę całkowicie pomijam!). Rezydencja Phantomhive zostaje odbudowana, a jej głową nadal jest młody hrabia Ciel Phantomhive. Jak się jednak okazuje przeszłość nie jest czymś, o czym można tak łatwo zapomnieć. Szczególnie jeżeli ktoś nie pozwala jej odejść. Jakie z tego wynikną konsekwencje?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Słowo ode mnie... zapomnijcie o II serii anime, gdyż osobiście rozczarowało mnie jej zakończenie. Proszę również o wybaczenie mi wszelkich wpadek historycznych, które mogą się pojawić z powodu mojej niewiedzy czy nieuwagi – staram się, serio. Liczę, że eksperci od epoki wiktoriańskiej wyłapią te błędy i sprowadzą mnie dość szybko na ziemię; te klimaty to dla mnie nowość, ten fandom to dla mnie wyzwanie.

  
  
  
**Prolog**  
  
  
Nie jesteś sam...  
  
— Śmiesz sięgać po coś, co do ciebie nie należy?!  
  
Chcesz krzyknąć, ale coś wbija się w twoją pierś, pozbawiając cię tchu. Jesteś teraz niczym porcelanowa lalka: bezwładna i niema. Po chwili nieludzki i zarazem zimny śmiech rozbrzmiewa w twojej głowie, a gdy w końcu cichnie... ty wykrzywiasz z pogardą usta.  
  
— Kim jesteś? — żądasz odpowiedzi i mrużysz oczy, których błękit staje się zimny niczym lód. — Ukaż się!  
  
Tym razem odpowiada ci cisza, ale ty już wiesz. To stanie się teraz. Jesteś przygotowany, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiasz. Lodowate palce z wolna zaciskają się na twoim sercu, aby następnie gwałtownie wyrwać ci je z piersi. Z twoich pobladłych ust wypływa krew - krztusisz się nią.  
  
— Żałosna istota ludzka...  
  
Dziwne, nie czujesz bólu. Jedynie patrzysz półprzytomnie, jak ta sama dłoń zaciska się na twoim wciąż bijącym sercu... nie, to co w niej się znajduje, wcale nim nie jest. Zaskoczenie miesza się przerażeniem, gdy czarne pióra z wolna upadają na splamioną krwią ziemię.  
  
  
**1\. Ten lokaj jest nieobecny**  
  
  
Delikatnie wykrzywił wargi i jego twarz przybrała wyraz niezadowolenia. Poruszył się, a następnie obrócił głowę, aby uniknąć promieni słonecznych uporczywie wślizgujących się pod powiekę. Zbyt duże natężenie światła zaczynało go nie tyle rozbudzać, co irytować. Uniósł dłoń i leniwie otworzył oko. Przez chwilę w zamyślaniu patrzył przez palce na monotonnie poruszające się na wietrze konary drzew. Zbyt ubogie w liście pozwalały letniemu słońcu z łatwością przedrzeć się przezeń do ziemi, wysuszając ją na popiół. Nawet o tej porze roku takie dni jak ten należały w Wielkiej Brytanii do rzadkości.  
  
Przeciągnął się.  
  
Zapadniecie w drzemkę na twardej ławce nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Z powodu niewygodnej pozycji, z której się rozbudził, każdy mięsień jego pleców wydawał się być napięty do granic wytrzymałości. Rozprostował nogi i książka – o której zupełnie zapomniał – zsunęła się z jego kolan, upadając na trawę. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią bezmyślnie, aby ostatecznie pochylić się i podnieść ją z ziemi. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu Sebastian zrobiłby to za niego, usługując mu. Lecz ten odszedł. Rozpłynął się w mroku nocy, jak to miał w zwyczaju, tylko że tym razem na dobre.  
  
Potarł nerwowo skronie i jego palce przelotnie dotknęły czarnej przepaski na prawym oku. Zamarł. Następnie chwycił za jeden z cienkich sznurków, aby go zerwać. Powstrzymał się jednak i rozluźnił palce. Przesunął nimi po miękkim materiale, wyczuwając pod nim kontury zamkniętej powieki. Serce zakołatało mu w piersi niespokojnym rytmem. Jak wielkim był głupcem, aby mu zawierzyć, złożyć swoje życie w ręce demona.  
  
Czuł się oszukany.  
  
— Paniczu! — krzyk dochodzący z głębi parku, przerwał chwilę ciszy. Ciel z poirytowaniem zerknął w bok, mrużąc przy tym lewe oko. Nie chciał się z nikim widzieć. Przecież dał służbie jasno do zrozumienia, aby pod żadnym pretekstem mu nie przeszkadzano. Może jeżeli będzie cicho, to Finny sobie pójdzie i nie znajdzie go. — Paniczu! Paaaani…  
  
Trzask łamanego drzewa, jęk bólu… ponownie krzyk – tym razem zaskoczenia – i zza krzaka wyskoczył szczupły chłopak o słomianych włosach, lekko pucołowatej twarzy i jasnych oczach. Zdyszany, niewątpliwie od szybkiego biegu, o mało nie wyłożył się jak długi przed ławką, na której siedział hrabia Phantomhive.  
  
— Co ty niby wyprawiasz, Finny?  
  
Młody ogrodnik na widok swojego pana wydał okrzyk zaskoczenia i cofnął się chwiejnie o krok.  
  
— Proszę o wybaczenie paniczu!  
  
Wyprostował się gwałtownie, strzepując przy tym kilka listów, które zaplątały mu się we włosy.  
  
— Wyraźnie prosiłem, aby mi dziś nie przeszkadzano.  
  
— Ja… to znaczy…  
  
Na policzki Finny’a natychmiast napłynął rumieniec zmieszania.  
  
— No wykrztuś to wreszcie! — wysyczał przez zęby Ciel, mierząc go niecierpliwym spojrzeniem. — I oby to, co masz mi do przekazania, było _naprawdę_ ważne.  
  
Chłopak ponownie otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął, a jego zazwyczaj radosne oczy zaszkliły się od napływających łez. _Tylko nie znowu_ , jęknął w duchu młody panicz, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na wybuch płaczu ze strony swojego nierozgarniętego sługi. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak w takich sytuacjach powinien się zachować. Szczególnie, że w przypadku Finny’a zdarzały się one nad wyraz często.  
  
— Co tym razem? — zapytał z rezygnacją, przybierając łagodniejszy wyraz twarzy. — Chyba nic na tyle poważnego, czemu nie jesteście w stanie sami zaradzić.  
  
— No cóż... — wydukał, wykręcając nerwowo palce. — Przybyła markiza Middleford i nalega na spotkanie z paniczem.  
  
Finny przygryzł dolną wargę.  
  
Ciel był zbyt zaskoczony, aby cokolwiek zrobić czy powiedzieć. Zamarł, a następnie na jego twarzy na ułamek sekundy odmalowało się niezadowolenie.  
  
— W porządku — odparł po chwili z czymś w rodzaju znużenia. Odgarnął nerwowym ruchem włosy za ucho. Znał swoją ciotkę Frances na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że ta nie da się zbyć byle wymówką. Należała do kategorii kobiet zimnych i dystyngowanych, które zawsze stawiały na swoim. Służba nie była tu niczemu winna. W pewnym sensie nawet im współczuł. Do tego czasu markiza z całą pewnością zdążyła już wytknąć im ich nieudolność i całkowity brak profesjonalizmu. Westchnął z rezygnacją i ponownie zwrócił się do Finny’a: — Niech Tanaka przyjmie naszego gościa w pokoju dziennym, poda herbatę wraz z ciastem morelowym i przekaże markizie, że niezwłocznie do niej dołączę.  
  
— Tak jest!  
  
Finny prawie natychmiast się rozpogodził i ruszył biegiem w kierunku rezydencji. Tym razem użył do tego ścieżki, na co hrabia odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Większość z rosnących tu drzew liczyło sobie ponad sześćdziesiąt lat i nie chciał, aby jego ogrodnik dysponujący ponadnaturalną siłą przez przypadek połamał je wszystkie niczym zapałki. Szczególnie, że lubił przychodzić w tę część ogrodu, gdyż mieściła się ona w znacznej odległości od rezydencji. Oprócz ciszy i spokoju, których mógł tu zaznać po ciężkim dniu, to miejsce miało swój naturalny i zarazem surowy urok. W odległości paru merów, tuż za kamiennym mostkiem prowadzącym przez głęboką fosę, znajdował się niewielki staw. Teraz był zaniedbany; zarośnięty sitowiem oraz rzęsą wodną. Wzdłuż jego brzegu – od strony południowej – rosły wysokie klony i obsypane różowym kwieciem magnolie.  
  
W głębi ogrodu znajdowały się ruiny letniego domku dla gości, który tak jak rezydencja został spalony w noc śmierci jego rodziców. Nie pozwolił go odbudować. Pozostawił zgliszcza, jako namacalny dowód wydarzeń, które zamieniły jego życie w koszmar. W tamtej chwili pragnął pamiętać; nie pozwolić sobie zboczyć z raz obranej ścieżki zemsty. Jednak teraz nie miał już nic. Zniszczył tych wszystkich, którzy go poniżyli i odebrali to, co było mu drogie. Zrobił wszystko, aby osiągnąć wyznaczony przez siebie cel. Niczym hazardzista rozstawił swoje pionki na szachownicy zemsty i bez zmrużenia oka poświęcał jeden po drugim. Żadna cena nie była dla niego zbyt wygórowana, żadne poświecenie na tyle duże, aby go nie poniósł. Jednak jak każda gra i ta dobiegła końca. Teraz czuł jedynie ogarniającą go pustkę. Odzyskał swoje życie, ale nie bardzo wiedział, co z nim dalej zrobić. Ta niewiedza przerażała.  
  
Spojrzał z nostalgią na zarys ruin; pozostałość po północnej ścianie letniego domku. Mur z czerwonej cegły ściemniał z biegiem czasu i obrósł bluszczem o rozłożystych ciemnozielonych liściach. Zdawały się one błyszczeć w promieniach słonecznych. To miejsce należało do niego i nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby cokolwiek zakłóciło ład i ciszę, którymi ono emanowało. To był jego prywatny cmentarz pamięci.  
  
Wstał, ociągając się, i sięgnął po książkę, która leżała na ławce. Obowiązki wzywały, a jako hrabia nie mógł pozwolić, aby dama czekała, a przynajmniej nie za długo. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Z całą pewnością ciotka wybaczy mu ten nietakt. Martwiło go jednak co innego. Powód, dla którego chciała się z nim widzieć. Jej wizyty były raczej rzadkością, a gdy się pojawiała, to zazwyczaj nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Zawsze miała w tym jakiś cel. Dlaczego i tym razem miałoby być inaczej?  
  
Podszedł do klombu z białymi różami.  
  
— Sebastian wiedział, jak się wami zająć — wyszeptał, muskając palcami aksamitnie miękkie płatki. — Jak nikt potrafił wydobyć z was to, co najpiękniejsze. — Zmrużył oko i mocno zacisnął dłoń na różanym pąku. Następnie powoli ją otworzył. Śnieżnobiałe płatki rozsypały się, przelatując mu swobodnie przez palce. Wykrzywił usta w półuśmiechu, przez który przebijał chłód. — Nie wybaczę ci tego. Zostawiłeś mnie samego, Sebastianie, a przecież obiecałeś…

***###***

  
Bard odchylił się na krześle, zakładając ręce za głowę.  
  
— Finny? — rzucił przeciągle, zerkając z ukosa na chłopca, który przedstawiał sobą dość smętny widok, leżąc na stole z rękami podłożonymi pod brodę. Takie zachowanie zupełnie do niego nie pasowało, gdyż zazwyczaj aż przesadnie tryskał energią i entuzjazmem. — Znalazłeś panicza?  
  
— Yhm...  
  
— To z jakiego powodu jesteś taki markotny?  
  
Chłopak westchnął ciężko, usiadł prosto i przeczesał palcami włosy.  
  
— Martwię się o niego.  
  
Bard prychnął.  
  
— Nie pleć głupot. — Wziął w palce papierosa i zaciągnął się mocno, przymykając z lubością oczy. Następnie wypuścił kłęby dymu, które uniosły się pod sam sufit. — Nasz panicz jest wyjątkowo inteligentny i zaradny jak na swój młody wiek, więc nie ma takiego powodu.  
  
— Nie jestem tego taki pewien — wymamrotał Finny. Sięgnął do kieszeni koszuli i wyciągnął z niej lekko nadpaloną fotografię. — Nie wydaje się być szczęśliwy. To znaczy... nie przypominam sobie, aby wcześniej był, no ale z jego przeszłością... Nawet złości się na nas mniej niż zazwyczaj.  
  
— Tak uważasz?  
  
Nogi krzesła, na którym siedział Bard, uderzyły o kamienną podłogę. Mężczyzna nachylił się nad ramieniem Finny’ego, zerkając z zainteresowaniem na przyniszczone zdjęcie. To samo, które niespełna rok temu zostało zrobione słynnym aparatem Talbota*; przedstawiało młodego panicza, Sebastiana i Pluto. Bard uniósł brew w wyraźnym zaskoczeniu.  
  
— Nadal to trzymasz?  
  
— Tak — odparł chłopak, machinalnie wygładzając dłonią zdjęcie. — Tęsknię za nimi. Po tym jak Londyn stanął w płomieniach i Sebastian tak nagle zniknął... i jeszcze Pluto...  
  
Łzy zaszkliły się w jego oczach i pociągnął nosem, wycierając go po chwili rękawem koszuli.  
  
— Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia, gdyby było — zawahał się, strzepując popiół z papierosa do popielniczki — to nie sądzisz, że byśmy z niego skorzystali? Pluto zdziczał i stanowił śmiertelne zagrożenie dla nas wszystkich. Nie zapominaj, że to był Piekielny Ogar. Od samego początku to było jak igranie z ogniem, a takie zabawy zazwyczaj źle się kończą. Tak czy inaczej mieliśmy naprawdę sporo szczęścia, że wyszliśmy z tego cało.  
  
— Masz rację, ale nadal...  
  
Bard zmierzwił mu włosy ręką i mrugnął do niego.  
  
— No, rozchmurz się, mały. — Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. — Masz przecież mnie i Maylene, Tanakę. Poza tym panicz nadal nas potrzebuje, a pamiętasz, co przyrzekliśmy Sebastianowi?  
  
— Tak — odparł chłopak, chowając zdjęcie do kieszeni. — Pamiętam.

***###***

  
Niezapowiedziana wizyta ciotki Frances napawała go obawą, ale doszedł do wniosku, że im prędzej pozna _przyczynę_ tej wizyty, tym szybciej odetchnie z ulgą i będzie mógł wrócić do swoich codziennych obowiązków. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi. Pokój dzienny wypełniało jaskrawe światło, które wpadało przez wysokie okiennice zajmujące prawie całą południową ścianę. Ciężkie kotary, zebrane w jednej trzeciej swojej długości i związane grubym sznurem zakończonym zdobnym chwostem, sięgały ziemi. Odruchowo zmrużył oko, notując w pamięci, aby przypomnieć swojej niekompetentnej służbie o zasuwaniu ich w sezonie letnim i częstszym wietrzeniu pomieszczenia. W pozostałych sezonach był to jeden z przyjemniejszych i cieplejszych pokoi w rezydencji, ale w lipcu i sierpniu nagrzewał się on zdecydowanie za szybko, przez co panował w nim zaduch.  
  
_Gdyby Sebastian tu był..._  
  
— Długo kazałeś mi na siebie czekać, mój drogi.  
  
Kobieta, która stała przy oknie, odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Ubrana w szafirową suknię, która zwężała się u dołu, podkreślając tym samym jej smukłą sylwetkę, wyglądała niezwykle dostojnie i zarazem pięknie. Upięte wysoko – jak zwykle zresztą – blond włosy pozwalały wyeksponować jej długą szyję i nazbyt jasną skórę ramion.  
  
— Milady. — Skłonił głowę w geście powitania. — Wybacz mi zwłokę. Nie ukrywam, że zaskoczyła mnie twoja... niezapowiedziana wizyta.  
  
— Doprawdy? — Markiza Middleford zmrużyła oczy, składając przy tym koronkowy wachlarz znacznie gwałtowniej niż to było konieczne. Doskonale wiedział, że należała do tych osób, które nigdy nie kryły swojego niezadowolenia, jeżeli był ku niemu powód. — Ostatnimi czasy pozyskanie twojej uwagi, mój drogi bratanku, staje się być czymś ledwie osiągalnym.  
  
Ciel westchnął w duchu, uświadamiając sobie, że udobruchanie ciotki Frances może okazać się nie tak łatwe, jak to sobie wcześniej założył.  
  
— Jeśli w jakiś sposób cię uraziłem lub zawiodłem twoje oczekiwania, milady, to uwierz mi, nie było to moim zamiarem.  
  
— W niczym mnie nie uraziłeś — zapewniła oschle i podeszła do niego. Niespodziewanie dotknęła końcem wachlarza jego podbródka, nieznacznie go unosząc. Ciel zamarł w miejscu pod badawczym spojrzeniem jasnoniebieskich oczu. — Naprawdę nie ma powodu, abyś starał mi się przypodobać. Twoje towarzystwo znajduję równie zajmującym, co uroczym.  
  
— Schlebiasz mi.  
  
— Bynajmniej — odparła szczerze i, minąwszy go, usiadła w jednym z foteli, nakazując niecierpliwym gestem dłoni, aby zrobił to samo. — Zręcznie panujesz nad emocjami, jak i nad sposobem wyrażania się, to przydatna umiejętność, lecz i wielce denerwująca, a w przypadku czternastolatka dodatkowo uciążliwa.  
  
Ciel odruchowo wykrzywił usta w delikatnym uśmiechu.  
  
— Czyżbyś ciociu wątpiła w szczerość moich słów?  
  
Przeszyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Dla twojego dobra, wierze, że nie dasz mi ku temu powodu. — Ciel już otwierał usta, aby przeprosić za swoją zbytnią zuchwałość, ale ciotka uprzedziła go, dodając już znacznie łagodniej: — Nie traktuj mnie jak wroga, nie jestem nim.  
  
— Wiem.  
  
Markiza zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mu się uważnie, a następnie pokręciła z rezygnacją głową.  
  
— Nie sądzę, ale mniejsza z tym. — Odgarnęła za ucho długi kosmyk włosów, który wysunął się z jej ciasno upiętego koka. — Jesteś moim bratankiem i powinieneś już przywyknąć do tego, że niezależnie od twojej pozycji społecznej dla mnie zawsze pozostaniesz dzieckiem, o które będę się troszczyć. Zważywszy więc na wydarzenia, które miały miejsce kilka miesięcy temu, to całkiem naturalne, że się o ciebie martwię.  
  
Ciel potarł skronie palcami, czując pierwsze oznaki migreny, która w jego wieku powinna być jeszcze pojęciem czysto abstrakcyjnym.  
  
— Niepotrzebnie — odparł z lekkim rozdrażnieniem, gdyż zupełnie nie podobał mu się kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa. — Wszystko jest w porządku.  
  
— Czyżby? — Zmierzyła go od stóp do głów kalkulującym spojrzeniem, a następnie wykrzywiła usta w wyrazie niezadowolenia. — Nie wydaje mi się. Spójrz na siebie. Zawsze byłeś wątłej postury, ale teraz... to już sama skóra i kości. Czy ta twoja, pożal się boże, służba w ogóle pilnuje, abyś cokolwiek jadł?  
  
— Ciociu!  
  
Ciel spłonął rumieńcem.  
  
— Niepotrzebnie się unosisz. Próbuję jedynie zrozumieć, w czym tkwi problem. Nawet służba wydaje się być zaniepokojona twoim stanem zdrowia.  
  
Ciel przeklął w duchu swoich służących. Jakim prawem wtrącają się w jego prywatne życie? Dlaczego nie są tacy, jak inni służący? Niewidzialni? Ile zdołali powiedzieć ciotce? Zacisnął usta w cienka linię. Gdy tylko będzie miał szansę...  
  
Markiza Middleford westchnęła ciężko, nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji ze strony swojego bratanka, i powiedziała z wyrzutem:  
  
— Nie powiedzieli nic.  
  
— Co?  
  
Zamrugał z konsternacją.  
  
— Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale nie mogłam z nich nic wyciągnąć. Są ci całkowicie oddani, więc przestań obmyślać, jak ich ukarać za brak dyskrecji, gdyż to nie miało miejsca.  
  
— Wcale nie...  
  
Uniosła dłoń i Ciel zamilkł, mnąc w ustach przekleństwo.  
  
— Widzę, że w ten sposób niczego nie osiągnę, więc postawię sprawę jasno — odparła z naciskiem, co jedynie wzbudziło w nim uczucie niepokoju. — Szanuję twoją niezależność, gdyż nie raz dowiodłeś, że świetnie potrafisz zadbać o siebie i swoje interesy. Jednak od kilku miesięcy, sam musisz to przyznać, praca pochłania cię całkowicie, a to z kolei, jak już wspomniałam, odbija się negatywnie na twoim zdrowiu i nie przerywaj mi — zmroziła go wzrokiem — kiedy mówię. Mając więc na uwadze jedynie twoje dobro, uważam, że potrzebujesz pomocy kogoś, komu mógłbyś zaufać.  
  
Ciel wyprostował się gwałtownie i lekko zbladł.  
  
— Nie rozumiem, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć.  
  
— Zatrudnij nowego kamerdynera.  
  
— Nie.  
  
Gniew, który nagle pojawił się w tonie jego głosu, był dla niego czymś na tyle nieoczekiwanym, że wstrzymał na moment oddech. Dlaczego zareagował tak gwałtownie? Bez zastanowienia? Serce zabiło mu znacznie mocniej, a w głowie zapanował mętlik.  
  
Markiza uniosła nieznacznie prawą brew.  
  
— To nie była prośba — odparła ściszonym głosem i Ciel ze złością zacisnął usta, gdyż już wiedział, że w tym przypadku jakakolwiek próba sprzeciwu nie wchodziła w grę. — Do tej pory miałeś wolną rękę we wszystkich swoich decyzjach. Przystałam na ten układ ku wyraźnemu niezadowoleniu co niektórych dygnitarzy z wyższych sfer, żywiących nadzieję, że wraz ze śmiercią twoich rodziców ród Phantomhive ze swoją działalnością i pozycją społeczną usunie się w cień. Nie przeczę, że poprzez uczynienie cię oficjalnie głową rodziny Phantomhive, czerpię pewną satysfakcję z faktu, że te rządne władzy sępy nadal muszą się liczyć z naszym rodowym nazwiskiem. Niemniej, jak doskonale wiesz, nadal jesteś niepełnoletni i zmiana wcześniejszych ustaleń nie nastręcza większego kłopotu i w każdej chwili jest prawnie możliwa. Podejrzewam jednak, że wolałbyś, abym nie musiała się posuwać do zmiany twojego statusu, czy mam rację?  
  
Ciel wbił palce w miękkie obicie fotela, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojej ciotki.  
  
— Nie dajesz mi wyboru.  
  
Na te słowa uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.  
  
— W istocie, nie daję. Masz czas do końca tego miesiąca, aby znaleźć kogoś na tyle kompetentnego, aby mógł przejąć niektóre z twoich obowiązków.  
  
Ciel zazgrzytał zębami z frustracji, zdając sobie sprawę, że tę partię przegrał.  
  
— Dobrze, będzie jak sobie życzysz.  
  
— Doskonale. — Sięgnęła po filiżankę z herbatą i uśmiechnęła się do niego z zadowoleniem. — W takim razie, aby już nie tracić czasu, możemy przejść do właściwego celu mojej wizyty, nie sądzisz?  
  
Młody hrabia jęknął w duchu, przeczuwając, że to nie koniec złych wieści. Cokolwiek jeszcze zażąda od niego ciotka, to z całą pewnością mu się nie spodoba.  
  
…………………………………………………  
**_*Wiliam Henry Fox Talbot_** _– pojawia się w jednym z odcinków anime I serii. Aparat fotograficzny przez niego skonstruowany robi zdjęcia osobom najbliższym sercu osoby fotografowanej, ale „tych” nie należących do tego świata._


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Ten lokaj jest sentymentalny**

 

Ściągnął brwi, pogrążając się w głębokiej zadumie. Powinien być bardziej stanowczy i powiedzieć kategoryczne „nie”. Przecież był hrabią Phantomhive. Nawet pomimo swojego młodego wieku dzierżył w rękach władzę, z której nie bał się w pełni korzystać. Życie bardzo szybko nauczyło go, że tylko w ten sposób zyska dla siebie nietykalność i będzie w stanie decydować sam o sobie. Władza. Nigdy nie krył się z tym, że lubił ją mieć i używać w taki sposób, aby osiągnąć z góry wyznaczony przez siebie cel. To właśnie z tego powodu jedni go szanowali, drudzy nienawidzili, a i tak pozostała większość zwyczajnie go nie doceniała, nadal widząc w nim tylko czternastoletniego chłopca, o zbyt wybujałym poczuciu własnej wartości. To ostatnie było mu nawet na rękę – stało się jego siłą. Czy byli tacy, co mu współczuli? Całkiem możliwe, ale co inteligentniejsi nie okazywali tego. 

Westchnął w duchu.

Zdecydowanie powinien się sprzeciwić swojej ciotce, jakoś spróbować wykręcić od wykonania _akurat tej_ przysługi, którą praktycznie na nim wymusiła. Przecież doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie znosił balów i tych wszystkich zbyt wykwintnych przyjęć, których jedynym celem było pokazać się w towarzystwie nieprzyzwoicie bogatej i zadufanej w sobie klasy panów. W jego mniemaniu tego typu rozrywki były przeznaczone wyłącznie dla ludzi próżnych i tych, którzy nie mieli co zrobić z własnym czasem. W przeciwieństwie do nich, on miał wystarczająco dużo obowiązków, aby go sobie cenić i nie marnować w tak mało produktywny sposób.

Jednak na ucieczkę było teraz zdecydowanie za późno.

Nagle jedno z kół zawadziło o sporą nierówność na drodze i powóz zakołysał się mocno. Ciel pochwycił swoją laskę – zanim ta stoczyła się na podłogę – i położył ją obok siebie na siedzeniu. Z zewnątrz doszedł go odgłos trzasku z bata i niespokojne rżenie koni. Skrzywił się na ten dźwięk. Woźnica najwyraźniej wyładowywał swoją frustrację na zwierzętach, jakby to one były winne niedogodnościom podróży.   

— Ciel! Ciel! Spójrz! Czyż nie jest piękna? — Elizabeth odwróciła się w jego stronę. Jej szmaragdowe oczy lśniły z podekscytowania. — Ta ogromna posiadłość. Musi należeć do kogoś bardzo ważnego.

— W istocie, to własność markizy Deborah.

— Deborah? Tej Deborah?!

— Mówiąc „tej”, masz na myśli...?

— Eleonory Deborah.

— Tej samej — potwierdził, zerkając w stronę okna, przez które jego młodziutka narzeczona wpatrywała się przez ostatnie trzy minuty. Cudowne trzy minuty ciszy, które najwyraźniej dobiegły końca. Powóz miękko wszedł w zakręt i północna ściana olbrzymiej rezydencji znikła im z pola widzenia. Założył nogę na nogę i zagadnął wyraźnie zaciekawiony: — Nie wiedziałem, że miałaś przyjemność poznać markizę. Niezwykle rzadko udziela się towarzysko.

Elizabeth spłonęła rumieńcem, co wydało mu się zaskakujące zważywszy na to, że niezwykle rzadko była czymś zażenowana. Zmarszczył brwi, obserwując ją uważnie. Dziewczyna usiadła prosto, poprawiając dół ciemnozielonej sukni. Następnie splotła dłonie, składając je na kolanach; obleczone w koronkowe rękawiczki utonęły w fałdach zbyt sztywnego materiału. 

— Spotkałam ją tylko jeden raz. Jakieś cztery miesiące temu — odparła z powagą i Ciel mógł przysiąc, że szczery szacunek w głosie dziewczyny graniczył z uwielbieniem. — Odwiedziła nas, a raczej mojego ojca. To była dość zaskakująca i krótka wizyta. Z tego co udało mi się dowiedzieć, chodziło o jakąś fuzję, ale nie jestem pewna, gdyż matka wyprosiła mnie z pokoju. — Zamilkła na moment, sięgając do srebrnego wisiorka, który miała zawieszony na cienkim łańcuszku. — Od tamtego czasu mam nadzieję, że jeszcze będzie mi dane spotkać ją na którymś z organizowanych balów. Chciałabym ją bliżej poznać, gdyż jest naprawdę wyjątkową i silną kobietą. Jest w jej postawie coś... — Zamyśliła się, a po chwili rozpromieniła, pochylając do przodu. — Może dziś ją spotkam. Jak myślisz? Ciel?

Kącik ust Ciela uniósł się nieznacznie.

— Wątpliwe — odparł, przechylając lekko głowę. — Poza tym nie wydaje mi się, aby twoja matka podzielała tą opinię.

Twarz Elizabeth spochmurniała.

— To prawda — przyznała z żalem, nadal bawiąc się wisiorkiem, który połyskiwał srebrnym blaskiem. Po chwili uniosła palec wskazujący do ust i w jej oczach pojawiły się psotne iskierki, dodała konspiracyjnym tonem: — Jednak nie musi o tym wiedzieć, prawda? Właściwie… to nie mam pojęcia dlaczego jest tak bardzo do niej uprzedzona.

Zmarszczyła brwi, pogrążając się w zadumie.

— Z całą pewnością ma swoje powody i musisz to uszanować.

Spojrzała na niego z ukosa, a następnie nachyliła się w jego kierunku tak gwałtownie, że Ciel z zaskoczenia aż przywarł plecami do oparcia siedzenia. 

— Ty wiesz dlaczego.

— Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? — Próbował się bronić, ale najwidoczniej Elizabeth wiedziała swoje, gdyż patrzyła na niego nieustępliwie, zaciskając przy tym drobne usta. — A nawet, gdyby tak było, to…

— …to mi nie powiesz. 

Dokończyła za niego i westchnęła z rezygnacją, ponownie siadając prosto z nadąsaną miną.

— Elizabeth...

Dziewczyna uciekła wzrokiem w stronę okna, blond loki zasłoniły jej twarz, opadając swobodnie na zasłonięte przez szal ramiona.

— Rozumiem.

Zacisnął usta. _Wierz mi, że nie_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. Zainteresowanie dziewczyny osobą markizy napawało go niepokojem i osobiście wolał, aby Elizabeth się do niej nie zbliżała. Wprawdzie w chwili obecnej nie wydawało mu się, aby młoda dziedziczka fortuny rodu Deborah stanowiła jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, ale gdyby było inaczej, i chwilowa fascynacja Elizabeth zostałaby jakimś cudem odwzajemniona, to nie będzie się wahał wkroczyć pomiędzy obie damy. Tak czy inaczej nie było sensu roztrząsać problemu, którego na razie nie było. Poczeka i zobaczy, jak rozwinie się sytuacja.

Krajobraz za oknem powozu uległ znacznej zmianie. Nie mijali już gęstych lasów czy sporadycznie pojawiających się rezydencji, co bardziej zamożnej arystokracji. Ściana wiekowych drzew zupełnie się przerzedziła, świadcząc o tym, że wreszcie zbliżali się do przedmieść Londynu. Pola uprawne przechodzące na zmianę w kwieciste łąki ustępowały powoli miejsca mniejszym i mniej okazałym zabudowaniom – letnim dworkom. Zbyt bliskie ich sąsiedztwo zmusiło właścicieli do ogrodzenia swoich posesji, a to z kolei zaowocowało okazałymi skrzydłami bram wjazdowych. Ich ciężkie stalowe okucia i różnorodne style zdobień architektonicznych przyciągały spojrzenia pełne uznania, jak i zazdrości.        

— Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu — odezwał się Ciel, próbując przerwać krępującą ciszę, za którą w innej sytuacji  czy w innym towarzystwie byłby wdzięczny. — Zważywszy na porę, najwyższy czas, nie uważasz?

— Ciel? — Elizabeth niespodziewanie pochwyciła go za rękaw. — Przepraszam.

Spojrzał na nią z konsternacją.

— Za co?

— Wiem, że nie lubisz takich przyjęć — przygryzła lekko dolną wargę — i moja matka wymusiła to na tobie. Gdyby nie ten ich wyjazd do Paryża...

— Przestań Elizabeth — uciął miękko, zdając sobie sprawę dokąd ta dyskusja może prowadzić. Ta jej nadmierna troska o jego dobre samopoczucie drażniła go, a już szczególnie przez te ostatnie miesiące. Podejrzewał, że mogła maczać palce w wizycie ciotki sprzed kilku ostatnich dni. Co tej dziewczynie chodziło po głowie? Nie potrafił jej zrozumieć. Nawet już nie starał się próbować. Ujął ją za rękę i lekko ścisnął, w zamyśle uspokajająco. — W ich nieobecność, to ty jesteś damą, która będzie ich godnie reprezentować, a dla mnie jest zaszczytem, że mogę ci towarzyszyć.

— Ciel... — wyszeptała, wpatrując się w niego z wdzięcznością, lecz w jej oczach nadal widniał nieokreślony smutek. — Dziękuję.    

Skinął głową.

Zatrzymali się przed bramą. Po chwili drzwiczki powozu zostały otworzone przez odźwiernego. Hrabia Phantomhive wyszedł jako pierwszy, aby następnie służyć pomocą Elizabeth. Ta z wyuczoną gracją zeszła po wąskich stopniach, przytrzymując lewą dłonią falbany długiej sukni; lekko rozkloszowana u dołu sięgała ziemi, zakrywając parę atlasowych bucików na niskim obcasie.  

— Witamy w rezydencji hrabiego Moscow.

Odźwierny ukłonił się nisko i gestem wskazał kamienistą ścieżkę, która prowadziła na ubity dziedziniec. Ciel musiał przyznać, że choć rezydencja na pierwszy rzut oka była zdecydowanie mniejsza od jego własnej, mniej okazała, to jednak zachwycała swoim wyglądem. Wzniesiona z szarego kamienia o oknach strzelistych i osadzonych głęboko w fasadzie sprawiała wrażenie zadbanej i gościnnej. Niewątpliwie budowniczy wzorowali się stylem gotyckim, który nadał jej ujmującej elegancji.

— Powóz będzie czekał od strony zachodniego skrzydła i w każdej chwili będzie do państwa dyspozycji.

Ciel skinął mu głową, a następnie spojrzał na Elizabeth, która zdawała się być całkowicie oczarowana widokiem pary pawi przechadzającej się spokojnie koło rabaty obsadzonej łubinem; drobne, motylkowe kwiaty – zebrane u szczytu – tworzyły płonące grona. Jeden z majestatycznych ptaków uniósł głowę, próbując skubnąć ciemnoczerwony kwiat, na którym najpewniej musiał dostrzec jakiegoś owada.

Ciel skrzywił się lekko, gdyż choć sam cenił sobie wygodę, to nie widział powodu, aby tak się z tym obnosić.

— Są zachwycające. — Oczy Elizabeth lśniły podekscytowaniem i entuzjazmem. — Jaka szkoda, że my nie posiadamy pawi. Matka skwitowałaby to jako „kłopotliwy i niepotrzebny zbytek”. 

Nim zdążył na to odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna wzięła go pod ramię i przylgnęła do niego. Zarumienił się lekko, czując się odrobinę nieswojo taksowany ciekawskimi spojrzeniami pozostałych gości, którzy kolejno wychodzili z nadjeżdżających powozów. 

— E-Elizabeth... — syknął ostro, próbując się dyskretnie oswobodzić z objęć dziewczyny.  — Proszę...

Zamilkł, gdy jakaś nieznana mu para minąwszy ich, zaczęła między sobą szeptać. Młoda kobieta po chwili zerknęła za siebie, posyłając w ich stronę ciepły uśmiech. Ciel spłonął rumieńcem. Ostatnie na co miał ochotę, to robienie z siebie widowiska i bycia tematem towarzyskich plotek, a najwyraźniej na to się zapowiadało. Wprawdzie spodziewał się, że ten wieczór nie będzie udany, ale z uwieszoną na jego ramieniu Elizabeth zapowiadał się on dodatkowo jako męczący.  

Elizabeth, nie zważając na jego wyraźne skrępowanie i protesty, pociągnęła go w kierunku rezydencji. Chciał tego, czy nie, musiał za nią podążyć, dochodząc do wniosku, że wcześniej czy później i tak będą musieli odegrać tę farsę, jaką było ich narzeczeństwo; przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu; które zostało im z góry narzucone. 

— Wiesz Ciel... jestem całkiem pewna, że dziś wydarzy się coś naprawdę miłego — rzuciła niespodziewanie, wytrącając go tym stwierdzeniem z zamyślenia. Przytaknął w milczeniu. Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę i zmarszczyła brwi. Po chwili zatrzymała się gwałtownie, co sprawiło, że na moment stracił równowagę, i zagradzając mu drogę, oznajmiła cichym acz stanowczym tonem: — Ciel, tak nie można, od rana wydajesz się błądzić gdzieś myślami i czymś się zamartwiać, najwyższy czas, abyś się trochę rozerwał i uśmiechnął. Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to zamierzam dopilnować, abyś i ty dobrze się bawił.

— W to akurat nie wątpię — mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

Znając Elizabeth, wiedział, że ta i tak postawi na swoim. Zupełnie jak jej matka. W tym były do siebie podobne, obie uparte. _Choć z drugiej strony może ma rację i nie będzie tak źle?_ Spojrzał w zadumie na rezydencję. _To tylko kilka godzin._ Prawie we wszystkich oknach paliło się światło. _Co może pójść nie tak?_        

Jednak tego wieczoru, jak miał się później przekonać, sporo miało pójść nie tak.

***###***

Ciężkie od żelaznych okuć drzwi otworzyły się z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem nadwyrężonych i pokrytych rdzą zawiasów. U szczytu schodów poruszyła się postać i, rozpraszając wiązkę światła wdzierającą się do tonącego w mroku pomieszczenia, zeszła wąskimi schodami do chłodnej piwnicy, która nie posiadała okien czy chociażby małych świetlików, jej ściany były wzniesione z cegły poszarzałej z biegiem czasu; w wykutych półokrągłych wnękach stały lampy naftowe.

Mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął paczkę zapałek. Otworzył szklane drzwiczki lampy i zapalił knot. Po chwili słabe światło zza osmolonych i pokrytych kurzem szybek rozjaśniło pomieszczenie. Wzdłuż ścian, równolegle do siebie, stały regały-stojaki na wino. Butelki ułożono w pozycji horyzontalnej, tak że korek częściowobył zanurzony w winie. Mężczyzna uniósł lampę na wysokość wzroku i ruszył wzdłuż ustawionych regałów, co kilka kroków przystając i przysuwając lampę do umieszczonych pod butelkami drewnianych tabliczek – na każdej umieszczono rocznik wina oraz krótką informację na jego temat.

Nagle zatrzymał się i przyklęknął przy jednym z regałów. Postawił lampę na kamiennej podłodze i pochylając się ku przodowi, sięgnął dłonią między rzędy butelek, dla utrzymania równowagi przytrzymał się drewnianej konstrukcji. Natrafiając na coś ostrego, zaklął siarczyście, ale nie cofnął dłoni. Po chwili poszukiwań wyciągnął małe zawiniątko. Z zadowoleniem odwiązał sznurki i rozwinął lniany materiał, z którego wypadł mu na kolana rewolwer Webleya*.

U szczytu schodów poruszyło się kilka cieni.

Mężczyzna poderwał głowę do góry i szybko podniósł się do pozycji stojącej. Nie tracąc czasu, upewnił się, że magazynek jest załadowany, a następnie schował broń za plecami, wsuwając ją za pasek od spodni. Wyrównał frak, doprowadzając ubiór do porządku, a następnie ściągnął rozerwaną rękawiczkę i szybko wytarł nią krew z wierzchniej części prawej dłoni. Zadrapanie nie było głębokie, więc nie wymagało opatrunku. Rozejrzał się po piwnicy i z haka, który był wbity w ścianę, ściągnął wiklinowy kosz, do którego włożył pięć butelek czerwonego i dwie białego wina. Do drugiej ręki wziął lampę i ruszył z wolna w stronę schodów. 

***###***

W chwili, gdy tylko przekroczył próg sali balowej, ogarnęło go przemożne pragnienie ucieczki. Zewsząd został otoczony przez morze barw i dźwięków. Sześć kryształowych żyrandoli zwisało na wysokości metra od sufitu, a każde ze zdobiących je szkiełek – nawleczonych na liczne cienkie żyłki – migotało odbitym światłem. Zbyt jasno, zbyt tłoczno.

Elizabeth, ku jego uldze, pociągnęła go w kierunku jednego z filarów podtrzymujących strop, w miejsce mniej zatłoczone i znacznie oddalone od niewielkiego podestu, na którym została usytuowana orkiestra. Teraz grała cicho i melodyjnie, nie zagłuszając toczących się wokół ożywionych rozmów i gwałtownych wybuchów śmiechu.

Wśród zaproszonych gości dostrzegł kilka znajomych twarzy, z którymi miał przyjemność robić interesy, a i takich, z którymi spotkania wolałby za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Nagle jego uwaga całkowicie skupiła się na kobiecie w średnim wieku, która najwyraźniej go rozpoznała i teraz pewnym krokiem zmierzała w jego kierunku. Jęknął w duchu, rozpoznając w niej hrabinę Carolyn Pennysworth. Wśród arystokracji znanej ze swojego zamiłowania do rozsiewania plotek – niekoniecznie zgodnych z prawdą.

— Ciel, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? 

Elizabeth nadęła drobne usta, przyglądając mu się z wyrzutem.

— Oczywiście — odparł szybko i chwycił ją mocno za rękę, szukając wzrokiem wyjścia na taras. — Może wyjdziemy odetchnąć świeżym…

— Ach, hrabia Phantomhive, cóż za miła niespodzianka — zaanonsowała nad wyraz entuzjastycznie hrabina Pennysworth, zastępując mu drogę ucieczki.

Ciel jęknął w duchu, a następnie uprzejmie skinął głową i powiedział:

— Milady, to przyjemność cię tu widzieć.

— Och z wzajemnością, mój drogi, z wzajemnością — zaszczebiotała przymilnie, wachlując się koronkowym wachlarzem. Jej obfity biust, wyeksponowany głębokim dekoltem nazbyt strojnej sukni, drgał przy energicznych ruchach dłoni. Niespodziewanie nachyliła się w kierunku Ciela i dodała: — Szczególnie, że zobaczyć cię na jednym z tych prowincjonalnych przyjęć, to doprawdy niezwykle rzadki widok. Ile to już czasu minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania? Dwa? Trzy miesiące?

— Pięć.

— Aż tyle? — Wyprostowała się gwałtownie i z ostrym trzaskiem złożyła wachlarz. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi i rzuciła z nieukrywanym wyrzutem w głosie: — Uważaj, hrabio, zacznę podejrzewać, że celowo mnie unikasz. W tym sezonie nie odpowiedziałeś na żadne z moich zaproszeń.

— Ależ milady — zaczął z wymuszonym uśmiechem Ciel — większość tu obecnych osób mogłaby mi to samo zarzucić. 

— Cóż, muszę przyznać ci rację. — Hrabina zaśmiała się szczerze, najwyraźniej udobruchana taką odpowiedzią. Jej wyraz twarzy złagodniał, a następnie rozpromienił się, gdy spojrzała wprost na Elizabeth, tym razem to na niej w pełni skupiając swoją uwagę. — A twoja urocza towarzyszka to...  

Ciel powstrzymał parsknięcie. Przypuszczał, że wcześniej czy później padnie to pytanie. Hrabina nie zwykła ukrywać zbyt długo swojej wrodzonej ciekawości. Najprawdopodobniej widziała Elizabeth po raz pierwszy w życiu, a dla niej nieznajoma dziewczyna, w dodatku widziana w towarzystwie najmłodszego i jedynego dziedzica fortuny Phantomhive, była niewątpliwie kolejnym tematem do dyskusji i okazją do plotek.    

— Hrabino, pozwól mi przedstawić Elizabeth Middleford. Elizabeth, to hrabina Carolyn Pennysworth.

Elizabeth dygnęła lekko.

— Miło mi poznać, hrabino.

— Córka drogiej Frances i Alexisa, jak mniemam? — rzuciła z podekscytowaniem, przyglądając się Elizabeth niczym wygłodniała harpia, która właśnie pochwyciła w swoje szpony smaczny kąsek. — A szanowni rodzice również w pobliżu?

— Niestety...

— Niestety, nie dołączą do nas — wtrącił uprzejmie Ciel, uprzedzając tym samym Elizabeth. — Zatrzymało ich wcześniejsze zobowiązanie.

Hrabina westchnęła teatralnie, co jedynie rozbawiło Ciela, gdyż dostrzegł w tym zachowaniu ewidentne zawiedzenie z braku uzyskania jakichkolwiek użytecznych informacji.

— Wielka szkoda. Jakiś czas temu miałam przyjemność spotkać Frances w Teatrze Royal* na jednym ze spektakli charytatywnych wystawianych zeszłego sezonu. Konwersacja z nią była niezwykle zajmująca. Proszę przekaż moje uszanowanie swoim rodzicom. — Jeszcze dobrze nie zdążyła wypuścić z uścisku ręki Elizabeth, gdy jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się ponad ramieniem dziewczyny. Jej ciemnobrązowe oczy na nowo rozbłysły ekscytacją. — Czy to nie wicehrabia Druitt*? Ależ tak! We własnej osobie! Ach, ten wieczór nie jest całkowicie stracony!

Ciel zamarł w miejscu, a jego twarz przybrała odcień kredy.    

— Cóż za dziwna osoba — odezwała się Elizabeth, śledząc zaintrygowanym wzrokiem oddalającą się w pośpiechu hrabinę Pennysworth.

Ciel chwycił Elizabeth za nadgarstek i bez słowa ruszył w kierunku drugiego końca sali.

— Ciel — syknęła Elizabeth. — To boli!

Młody hrabia natychmiast wypuścił jej rękę.

— Wybacz moją niedelikatność — zwrócił się do niej z nieszczerą skruchą, kątem oka nerwowo zerkając w stronę wicehrabiego Druitt, który został otoczony przez wianuszek podekscytowanych dam.

— Zbladłeś. — Spojrzała na niego z niepokojem, rozcierając machinalnie nadgarstek. — Ciel, nic ci nie jest?

Znowu ta irytująca troska.

— Wszystko w porządku. — Jednak to zapewnienie nie wydawało się przekonać Elizabeth. Już miał brnąć w kolejne naprędce wymyślone kłamstwo, gdy ku jego uldze dźwięki muzyki stały się mocniejsze i nadszedł czas pierwszego walca, którym tradycyjnie był otwierany każdy bal. To dało mu idealny pretekst, aby uniknąć niewygodnych wyjaśnień. Skłonił się i pośpiesznie zapytał: — Można prosić do tańca, moja pani?

Z napięciem przyglądał się jak zatroskanie w wpatrujących się w niego zielonych oczach ustępuje miejsca zaskoczeniu.

— Taniec? Przecież ty nie…

— Jeżeli nie chcesz…

— Oczywiście, że chcę! — wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmem dziewczyna, a po chwili zarumieniła się i dygnęła z gracją, która przystoi damie. — Z największą przyjemnością.

Młody hrabia westchnął w duchu. _Cel został osiągnięty_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, _tylko jakim kosztem._

***###***

Odpowiednio przyodziani kelnerzy krążyli po sali ze srebrnymi tacami, które były syto zastawione smakowitymi przekąskami i kielichami z winem. Poruszali się z charakterystyczną dla swojej wyuczonej profesji zwinnością i intuicją, będąc praktycznie niezauważalni, jeśli ich usłużność nie była oczekiwana.

Jednakże jeden z nich, niewysoki o włosach barwy słomy, wydawał się wyróżniać swoim chodem i prezencją, w jakiś sposób nie pasować do pozostałych. Krążył nieporadnie po sali, mijając gości i starając się przy tym nie rozlać wina, które kołysało się niebezpiecznie w zdobnych kielichach. Przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu, wynikłym z próby ratowania tacy przed wytrąceniem z ręki, szklane ścianki naczyń uderzały o siebie, grożąc ich rozbiciem. Co więcej, kelner nie wykazywał zainteresowania potrzebami gości, jedynie błądził po sali rozbieganym wzrokiem.

Muzyka na powrót rozbrzmiała znacznie żywiej i na środek sali weszły dwie dziewczynki z koszykami wypełnionymi kolorowymi i zdobnymi kokardami przeznaczonymi do kotyliona*. Zostały przywitane z ogromnym entuzjazmem przez damy i, ze względu na charakter tańca, z nieco mniejszym przez panów. 

Kelner zmiął w ustach przekleństwo na niefortunny obrót sytuacji. Zamieszanie wśród gości pokrzyżowało mu plany. Szybkim krokiem wycofał się w kierunku filaru i przystanął, chowając się w jego cieniu. Dyskretnie wsunął prawą rękę pod frak, gdzie palcami musnął zimny metal rewolweru. Broń była na miejscu, dobrze zatknięta za tylny pas spodni. Miał wszytko, czego potrzebował. Teraz wystarczyło namierzyć osobę, dla której powziął tyle zachodu, aby dostać się na to przyjęcie.

***###***

Ciel, korzystając z okazji, że chwilowo Elizabeth była pochłonięta rozmową z córką jednego z gości, wymknął się na taras. Oparł się plecami o balustradę i ze znudzeniem obserwował przez oszklone drzwi salę balową. Parkiet w oka mgnieniu zapełnił się parami, które już po chwili zgodnie wirowały w takt muzyki. Zbyt sztywne materiały różnobarwnych sukien unosiły się nad parkietem, połyskując w świetle lamp. Wodził za nimi wzrokiem aż do chwili, gdy dostrzegł wśród tańczących hrabinę Pennysworth.

Zacisnął usta.

Ta wścibska i gadatliwa kobieta wydawała się umieć odnaleźć w każdym towarzystwie. Jej mąż, hrabia Frederick, był właścicielem jednego z najlepiej prosperujących zakładów przetwórstwa lnianego w Anglii. Gdy on podróżował w interesach, niekiedy poza granice kraju, ona zmuszona była zostać sama w ogromnej rezydencji. Znudzona i zaniedbana przez wiecznie nieobecnego męża odnalazła radość życia, bywając na salonach i licznych bankietach, tym samym stając się barwną postacią na każdym z przyjęć. Sama wyprawiała ich co najmniej cztery w roku. Wiedział to, gdyż każda jego odpowiedź na zaproszenie hrabiny była odmowna; tak jak i na większość tego typu zaproszeń. Właściwie ciotka Frances zawsze mu wypominała, że zbyt sobie lekceważy tego typu spotkania towarzyskie. Według niej były świetną okazją do zdobycia ogłady. A spotkanie wpływowych i zamożnych osób to dodatkowa korzyść; nie na co dzień w jednym miejscu można spotkać tylu potencjalnych kontrahentów. Nie mógł ciotce nie przyznać racji, jednakże nie widział potrzeby, aby _zabiegać_ o czyjeś zainteresowanie, skoro z reguły to o _jego_ uwagę zabiegano. Sebastian przyzwyczaił go do...

Ciel wykrzywił usta w grymasie niezadowolenia i potarł nasadę nosa, czując pierwsze oznaki migreny już na samo wspomnienie imienia demona.

Od kilku miesięcy na próżno próbował zrozumieć, co tak właściwie stało się tamtego dnia. Raz za razem wracał pamięcią do płomieni pożerających Londyn i smrodu zwęglonych ciał. Do chwili, gdy demon miał odebrać swoją zapłatę. Nie zrobił tego. A on, Ciel, nie pamiętał, dlaczego tak się stało. Gdy tamtego przerażającego dnia otworzył oczy, było już po wszystkim, znajdował się w rezydencji ciotki Frances i był... żywy. Znacznie później dowiedział się od swojej służby, że znaleźli go przy ruinach letniego domku. Leżał na ławce nieprzytomny, ale bezpieczny, z dala od trawionej przez ogień rezydencji. Nikt nie potrafił mu wyjaśnić, jakim cudem się tam znalazł. Od tamtych wydarzeń minął prawie rok. Wydawałoby się, że to wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby pogodzić się z przeszłością i przejść do porządku dziennego nad bolesnymi wspomnieniami, zacząć na nowo żyć, skoro od losu otrzymał na to drugą szansę. Jednak dla niego nawet tyle czasu to za mało. Ilekroć zamykał oczy, niszczące płomienie wyłaniały się z najgłębszych czeluści jego umysłu, aby dręczyć go każdej nocy. Nie chciały odejść. A może on im na to nie pozwalał?

_Sebastian..._

Głośny, urwany krzyk pawia przyprawił go o szybsze bicie serca. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na pogrążony w półmroku ogród. Konie zaprzężone w powozy zarżały niespokojnie. Najwyraźniej coś je spłoszyło. Jednakże po chwili podbiegł do nich młody stajenny z workiem wypełnionym po brzegi paszą. Ostrożnie dosypał mieszankę do karmiaków zawieszonych u szyi wierzchowców i zaczął uspokajająco głaskać zwierzęta, zatapiając palce w ich długich grzywach.

— A to pech, chyba się spóźniłem.

Ciel odwrócił się w miejscu i spojrzał nieprzychylnie na intruza, który miał czelność zakłócić mu spokój. Szczupły, przewyższający go o głowę chłopak opierał się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi tarasowych. Ciel zmarszczył brwi, gdy po chwili w nieznajomym rozpoznał syna hrabiego Moscow. Dziedzica fortuny, który – wierząc pogłoskom – uchodził za rozpieszczonego młodzieńca, którego maniery pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Czy rzeczywiście nim był, czy tylko takim kreowała go londyńska prasa? Ciel westchnął w duchu z niezadowolenia. Najwyraźniej osobiście przyjdzie mu zweryfikować te pogłoski.

— Słucham?

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się nadzwyczaj ciepło i w jego oczach pojadły się wesołe iskierki.

— Nie spodziewałem się tu spotkać któregoś z gości. Z tego wejścia korzysta jedynie służba, która usługuje podczas dużych przyjęć, takich jak to. Goście mają do swojej dyspozycji o wiele większy taras widokowy, który mieści się po północnej stronie i wychodzi bezpośrednio na ogród.

— Nie wiedziałem.

— Czyżbyś się zgubił?

— Nie.

— W takim razie… ukrywasz się, zgadłem?

— Nie ukrywam! Skąd ten pomysł?

— Jesteś tu sam. I nie burz się tak. Nie musisz udawać, że przebywanie w towarzystwie tej napuszonej arystokracji sprawia ci jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Szczególnie, że z tego co widzę, to jeszcze dzieciak z ciebie. A tak w ogóle, to ile ty masz lat? Dziesięć? Jedenaście?

Ciel zacisnął usta w cienką linię, nie bardzo wiedząc czy powinien czuć się oburzony z powodu nazwania go „dzieckiem”, czy rozbawiony faktem, że jego rozmówca najwyraźniej nie ma pojęcia, z kim ma do czynienia. Cóż, nie zamierzał go uświadamiać, ale również nie mógł mu pozwolić traktować się jak dziecko.    

— Zbyt pochopnie osądzasz ludzi — stwierdził po chwili z nonszalancją i poczuł satysfakcję, gdy dostrzegł konsternację na twarzy młodzieńca. Przechylił lekko głowę w lewo i z lekkim uśmiechem dodał: — Osobiście nie zwykłem oceniać innych przed bliższym ich poznaniem. Pierwsze wrażenie bywa mylące. Niektórych nie stać na takie pomyłki.

Młodzieniec zamrugał i zachichotał.

— Jak na takiego _małego dzieciaka_ , brzmisz irytująco formalnie. Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to wybacz mi… nietakt. Nie chciałem niczego sugerować, jedynie nawiązać zwykłą konwersację. — Wzruszył beztrosko ramionami i podszedł do Ciela, lustrując go uważnym spojrzeniem. Wsunął ręce do kieszeni spodni i oparł się plecami o balustradę. Spojrzał przed siebie. Pary za szklaną szybą nadal wirowały na parkiecie w takt muzyki do kotyliona. — Tak czy inaczej to przyjęcie wieje nudą i po prostu nie miałbym ci za złe, gdybyś chciał się z niego ulotnić. Ja z każdą chwilą mam na to coraz większą ochotę.

Ciel prychnął na ostatnią wypowiedź.

— Nie sądzę, aby to było stosowne.

— Mówisz jak mój ojciec — odparł chłopak, wykrzywiając usta w ewidentnym niezadowoleniu. — Nie dbam o to, co stosowne. Te wszystkie kurtuazyjne konwenanse są jedynie stratą czasu. Fałsz i obłuda ukryta za pięknymi słowami.

Ciel uniósł brew.

— Nie zaprzeczę.

Sam nie znosił tłoku i gwaru, a głośne śmiechy i nieprzerwany szczebiot kobiet drażniły go. Dusił się w ich towarzystwie, w tym zakłamaniu i frywolności. Niemniej ten właśnie świat od dłuższego czasu był dla niego planszą do gry, w której to on dyktował warunki i rozstawiał pionki.          

— Właściwie — młodzieniec niespodziewanie odwrócił się do niego i oparł dłonie na zimnym kamieniu balustrady, po obu stronach ciała zaskoczonego Ciela — jak teraz o tym myślę, to masz rację. Znam tu praktycznie wszystkich, ale ciebie... Zastanawia mnie kim jesteś i dlaczego zostałeś zaproszony. Mój ojciec jest niezwykle wymagający, co do osób w towarzystwie których się obraca. Nawet _moje_ przyjęcie urodzinowe — skrzywił się z niesmakiem — jest jedynie pretekstem do _jego_ interesów. Dlaczego więc taki dzieciak jak _ty_ został zaproszony? Co możesz mu zaoferować?

Ciel zaintrygowany niezwykłą szczerością i pewnością siebie młodego dziedzica, milczał. Chłopak zupełnie nie przypominał swojego ojca, co w pewnym sensie było pozytywnym zaskoczeniem. Może i na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał wrażenie niefrasobliwego i odrobinę nieokrzesanego paniczyka, lecz w tej chwili w jego słowach i postawie można było dostrzec pewność siebie oraz dostojność, która niewątpliwie świadczyła o jego wysokim stanie urodzenia. Wpajane od najmłodszych lat nawyki savoir-vivre’u nie w sposób było ukryć pod płaszczykiem młodzieńczego buntu. Tak, zdecydowanie skrywał się w nim potencjał i zaradność życiowa, której brakowało jego służalczemu ojcu. Interesujące, a za razem irytujące spostrzeżenie.

— Charles!

Młodzieniec jak oparzony odskoczył od Ciela, gdy na tarasie pojawił się niski mężczyzna o krępej budowie ciała i surowej twarzy. Podpierał się czarną laską, której rękojeść zaciskał do tego stopnia, że pobielały mu kłykcie.   

— Słucham, ojcze?

— To oburzające! Gdzie ty się podziewasz?! — warknął rozgniewany hrabia. — Miałeś osobiście przywitać gości, a ty tym czasem...

Zamilkł, gdy dostrzegł postać, która z boku przyglądała im się z chłodnym zainteresowaniem.

— Hrabia Phantomhive! — krzyknął mężczyzna z zaskoczeniem. — Ach, nie miałem sposobności osobiście przywitać waszmości w moich progach! Z góry proszę o wybaczenie, jeżeli mój syn uczynił coś niestosownego.

Charles spojrzał na Ciela uważniej i jego oczy rozszerzyły się w jawnym zaskoczeniu, świadcząc o tym, że najwyraźniej dotarło do niego, kim był jego tajemniczy rozmówca.  

— Bynajmniej — odparł z pewną rezygnacją Ciel, ściskając na krótko, acz niechętnie, zaoferowaną na powitanie dłoń. Z pewnym żalem doszedł do wniosku, że najwyższy czas znaleźć sobie jakąś inną przystań, skoro ta została odkryta nie przez jedną, ale dwie osoby. Zmusił się do uśmiechu i dodał: — Pański syn był na tyle uprzejmy, że dotrzymał mi towarzystwa.

Charles zmrużył oczy.  

— Wspaniale! — Hrabia z zadowoleniem na twarzy klasnął w dłonie, rzucając szybkie i wyraźnie rozradowane spojrzenie w kierunku swojego syna, następnie kontynuował z nowo nabytą energią: — Niewątpliwie towarzyski z niego chłopak. Nauka w prestiżowej szkole we Francji i tamtejsze towarzystwo wywiera wpływ na młode pokolenie. Bardziej on ich niż nasz, jeżeli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli, hrabio. Zmieniając jednak temat, czy rozważyłeś już hrabio…     

— Nie jestem tu w interesach. — Ciel wyprostował się i uniósł nieco głowę. — Niemniej moja odpowiedź nadal jest odmowna.

— Ależ tak, oczywiście, to nie chwila i miejsce, może przy następnej sposobności wrócimy do tego...

Ciel ukrócił tę tyradę chłodnym spojrzeniem i minął mężczyznę, mając nadzieję, że ten zrozumie nieme przysłanie i będzie miał na tyle przyzwoitości, aby nie podążyć za nim. Nie miał nastroju ani zamiaru dać wciągnąć się w dyskusję na temat, który już dawno uważał za zamknięty. Szczególnie, że z tego, co było mu wiadome, interesy hrabiego od jakiegoś czasu nie szły najlepiej i jego firma – nieoficjalnie – popadała w poważne długi. Wino, które od trzech lat z powodzeniem sprowadzał z Francji, już nie było tak wysokiej jakości jak jeszcze pół roku temu. To jednak nie powstrzymało hrabiego przed prowadzeniem wystawnego życia. Skąd więc czerpał na to środki, skoro firma nie przynosiła zysku, a mimo to nadal w pełni funkcjonowała? To było zagadką, którą zainteresował się nawet Scotland Yard. Jednak biuro dochodzeniowe nie miało dostatecznie dużo dowodów na ewentualne oszustwo finansowe, aby móc oficjalnie wystąpić o szczegółowy wgląd w księgi rachunkowe firmy.

Ta ciągła inwigilacja, pod którą znajdowała się firma hrabiego Moscow, była jednym z dwóch powodów, dla których Ciel w ogóle nie zamierzał pojawić się na tym przyjęciu urodzinowym; już i tak – jako pies królowej – był zamieszany w większość spraw wątpliwej legalności, o których nawet Scotland Yard nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Młody hrabia Phantomhive wolał, aby nadal tak pozostało. Drugi powód był bardziej prozaiczny i dotyczył natury osobistej, a mianowicie nie przepadał za tym irytującym mężczyzną, który nie dość, że był wyjątkowo natrętny i krzykliwy, to jeszcze nie uznawał odmowy.

Ciel odgarnął włosy z czoła.

 _Co ja tu robię?_ Przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy odruchowo spojrzał przez ramię na hrabiego Moscow, który ściszonym głosem udzielał reprymendy swojemu synowi. Młody dziedzic wyglądał na nieporuszonego tyradą ojca. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami i oparł się o balustradę, krzyżując ostentacyjnie ręce na piersi. Zanim Ciel zdążył się odwrócić, spojrzenie brązowych oczu młodzieńca spoczęło na nim na krótką chwilę i ewidentne zaskoczenie, które w nich dostrzegł, zostało zastąpione gniewem. Ciel szybko odwrócił głowę i ruszył w kierunku sali balowej. _To było co najmniej dziwne,_ przemknęło mu przez myśl.Nie, musiało mu się przywidzieć. Przecież w niczym nie uraził solenizanta. Potrzasnął głową, odganiając mroczne myśli i zmiął w ustach przekleństwo pod adresem ciotki Frances, która wymusiła na nim przyjęcie tego „niewygodnego” zaproszenia, i skierował swoje kroki w stronę syto zastawionych stołów. Skoro już się tu znalazł, to żywił nadzieję, że słodkości zrekompensują mu uciążliwe aspekty tego przyjęcia.

Muzyka przycichła, dając roztańczonym parom szansę na chwilę wytchnienia. Od niechcenia rozejrzał się po sali balowej, szukając Elizabeth. Jednak jego młodziutkiej towarzyszki nie było w zasięgu wzroku.         

— Wina?

Ciel sięgnął odruchowo po zaoferowany kieliszek. Skosztował wina i ledwie dostrzegalnie wykrzywił wargi. Wytrawne. Nie pił wina zbyt często, a jak już to robił, to jedynie do obiadu. Obrócił w palcach szklany kielich z winem, przyglądając się przez moment jego krwistej barwie. Westchnął i odstawił ledwie tknięty kielich na tacę kelnera, który usłużnie zbierał puste naczynia od gości. Musiał poszukać Elizabeth. Nie wypadało, aby jego towarzyszka wieczoru pozostawała tak długo sama.    

— Jeżeli mógłbym zauważyć — wtrącił się kelner, który nie wiadomo skąd ponownie wyrósł przed nim — młoda dama, z którą panicz przyszedł, przechadzała się chwilę temu po zachodniej części ogrodu.

Ciel bez słowa zmierzył kelnera chłodnym wzrokiem, minął go i ruszył w stronę tarasu. Tylko tego brakowało, aby _obca_ służba wypominała mu, że zaniedbuje swoją partnerkę. 

Z westchnieniem cierpiętnika zawrócił w kierunku tarasu. Wychodził on bezpośrednio na zachodnią część ogrodu, dlatego nie musiał iść do głównego wyjścia i obchodzić budynku na około, aby dostać się we wskazane przez kelnera miejsce. Miał tylko nadzieję, że już nie natknie się na hrabiego Moscow i jego syna. Chciał jedynie znaleźć Elizabeth i najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe opuścić rezydencje. Złe przeczucia, które towarzyszyły mu od chwili wyjazdu z rodzimej posiadłości, wezbrały na sile.

Niepostrzeżenie przemknął za ciężko zwisającymi kotarami i otworzył drzwi prowadzące na taras. Zszedł po betonowych stopniach, minął powozy z końmi i ruszył żwirową alejką w kierunku rabat obsadzonych różami. W dalszej części ogrodu, widocznej acz niedostępnej dla gości, rozciągał się labirynt utworzony z dwumetrowych, równo przyciętych cisów. Prowadził on w miejsca wiadome jedynie mieszkańcom rezydencji.

Ciel poluźnił kołnierzyk przy szyi, rozwiązując kokardę.

Wieczór był ciepły. Pogoda w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni nie uległa zmianie. W Londynie utrzymywała się dość wysoka temperatura. W aglomeracji miejskiej było to znacznie bardziej odczuwalne i dokuczliwe niż w okolicznych włościach, gdzie cyrkulacja powietrza była o wiele swobodniejsza, dając złudne wrażenie chłodu. Ciel westchnął na myśl, że będzie musiał spędzić noc w swoim ciasnym i dusznym domu w Londynie. Gdyby nie towarzystwo Elizabeth, to zaraz po przyjęciu, nie zważając na późną porę i męczącą podróż, kazałby się zawieść prosto do swojej rezydencji, przyjemnie chłodnej i cichej.

Gdy tak szedł, szukając Elizabeth, ciemny dziedzic nieco się rozjaśnił . Jeden ze służących otwierał i zapalał kolejno ustawione wzdłuż żwirowych ścieżek niskie lampiony olejne. Nie spieszył się, robił to metodycznie. Ciel uniósł głowę. Dwa ciemne kształty przemknęły w powietrzu tuż przed nim. Nietoperze. Po chwili pojawiły się znowu, obniżając swój lot i podążając za owadami, które zostały zwabione przez światło lampionów.

Przystanął i rozejrzał się.

Po jego prawej stronie mieścił się brukowany plac. Jego centrum zdobiła duża fontanna. Syrena trzymała w uniesionej dłoni muszle, z której kaskadą spadała woda. Młoda kobieta ubrana w wytworną suknię siedziała na krawędzi kamienia, trzymając przy twarzy koronkowy wachlarz. Mężczyzna, który jej towarzyszył, żywo gestykulował rękami, prawdopodobnie opowiadając jakąś zabawną anegdotkę ze swojego życia w niewątpliwej próbie zabawienia młodej damy.

Jednak Elizabeth nigdzie nie było. Ciel zacisnął dłoń w pieści i zmarszczył brwi, czując pierwsze oznaki niepokoju. Czyżby kelner się mylił? A jeżeli zwyczajnie z niego zakpił? Ale w jakim celu? Już miał zawrócić do rezydencji, gdy nagle usłyszał po swojej lewej stronie trzask łamanej gałęzi. Przystanął. W znacznym oddaleniu dostrzegł światło, które to znikało, to pojawiało się za wysokimi cisami. Po chwili zawisło w powietrzu, a następnie uniosło się oświetlając twarz mężczyzny, w którym rozpoznał kelnera z balu. Tego samego, który ponoć widział Elizabeth w zachodniej części ogrodu. Ciel poczuł złość, że kelner go oszukał i praktycznie zmusił do samotnego błądzenia po ogrodzie, w poszukiwaniu osoby, której najprawdopodobniej tu nie było. W świetle trzymanej przez mężczyznę latarni Ciel dostrzegł jak na twarzy nieznajomego pojawia się nie wróżący nic dobrego szeroki uśmiech. _Lizzy._ Ta jedna myśl sprawiła, że na moment w jego piersi zatrzymało serce. _Nie, to niemożliwe..._ Chciał zawołać i zatrzymać mężczyznę, ale słowa zamarły mu na ustach. Kelner zniknął za kolejnym cisem i, z latarnią w ręku, ruszył w głąb ogrodu, balansując pomiędzy krzakami. Niewiele myśląc, Ciel podążył za nim.

Nagle światło zniknęło, aby po chwili pojawić się w oddali, rzucając cień na ścianę drewnianego składziku na narzędzia. Ciel wykrzywił usta z niezadowoleniem, strzepując z ramienia pajęczynę i liście. Ruszył wąską ścieżką, rozglądając się na boki. _Nie, to musi być moja wyobraźnia._ _Lizzy na pewno teraz tańczy na sali balowej lub plotkuje z którymś z gośćmi._ Jednak jego niezawodny instynkt podpowiadał mu, że w cale tak nie jest. Coś tu nie grało. Czuł to bardzo wyraźnie. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Miał nadzieję, że się myli, ale jeżeli Elizabeth faktycznie tu była i coś jej groziło...?

***###***

Elizabeth drgnęła i powoli otworzyła oczy, starając się utrzymać je otwarte. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Spróbowała unieść głowę, ale poczuła ucisk w skroniach, zacisnęła więc mocno powieki i znieruchomiała. Gdy ból minął i lekkie zamroczenie ustąpiło, ogarnęła ją panika, odkrywając, że jest unieruchomiona i ma zakneblowane usta.   

Leżała na podłodze, w dość niewygodnej pozycji, ze związanymi za plecami rękami. Powoli podciągnęła kolana do piersi. Sznur owinięty wokół kostek wrzynał jej się w skórę. Z trudem usiadła, zagryzając knebel z frustracji i wysiłku. W kącikach jej zielonych oczu pojawiły się łzy od próby przystosowania wzroku do panującej w pomieszczeniu ciemności.

***###***

Ciel przygryzł dolną wargę. Dotknął ściany i wyjrzał za róg. Migoczące światło, zza uchylonych drzwi, przykuło jego uwagę. Nie miał przy sobie broni, nic co mógłby użyć do ewentualnej obrony. Jednak na zawrócenie i szukanie pomocy było już zdecydowanie za późno. Jeżeli tu przetrzymywano Lizzy, to liczyła się każda sekunda. Spojrzał pod nogi i podniósł metalowy pręt. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Na jednej z drewnianych skrzyń stała lampa naftowa, która rzucała światło na ogólny nieład panujący w pomieszczeniu. Ciel zrobił krok do przodu, uważając, aby nie potknąć się o leżące na podłodze deski i rozrzucone sprzęty ogrodnicze. _Niedobrze_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, zaciskając pręt w dłoni.

Coś za nim skrzypnęło, ale zanim zdołał się odwrócić w kierunku niespodziewanego źródła dźwięku, poczuł nagły ból w plecach od silnego uderzenia, które ścięło go z nóg. Upadł na podłogę tuż przy zbitej butelce. Leżące luzem szklane odłamki przecięły skórę dłoni, wbijając się głęboko w ciało. Na kilka sekund zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Zakaszlał, a następnie uniósł się na lewej ręce, chcąc zlokalizować napastnika.

— Pokaż się! — wykrzyknął, krzywiąc się z bólu. — Czego chcesz?

Napastnik zaśmiał się zimno i zrobił krok, wychodząc z cienia. W dłoni trzymał wąską deskę, którą odrzucił na bok. Teraz Ciel zyskał całkowitą pewność. Osobą, która zaatakowała go, był kelner z przyjęcia. Ten sam, który zaoferował mu wino i powiedział, gdzie ma szukać Elizabeth. Młody hrabia rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu.

— Szukasz swojej ślicznej towarzyszki? — wysyczał nieznajomy, po raz pierwszy zabierając głos. — Jest zamknięta w jednym z pokoi rezydencji. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek nam przeszkodził. 

Na te słowa Ciel odetchnął z ulgą. Elizabeth żyła i była względnie bezpieczna.

— Kim jesteś? — wysyczał Ciel, ścierając krew z kącika ust. — Jak śmiesz mnie atakować, hrabiego Phantomhive!

— Hrabiego? Pyszałkowaty gówniarz z ciebie, ot co!

Ciel z trudem wstał z podłogi. Odruchowo chwycił się za lewy bok, gdyż ból zaatakował, rozchodząc się spod lewej łopatki w kierunku dolnych żeber. Podejrzewał, że doszło do stłuczenia, a w najgorszym wypadku do złamania któregoś z nich, gdyż tylko tak mógł wyjaśnić ostry ból w klatce piersiowej podczas próby głębszego zaczerpnięcia powietrza.

Ciel spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny. 

— Znasz mnie i najwyraźniej masz do mnie o coś żal — rzucił konwersacyjnym tonem, starając się grać na zwłokę i dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o swoim napastniku. — Jednakże ja nadal nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy mieli przyjemność się spotkać.        

— Andrea Gravano, czy to nazwisko coś ci mówi, gówniarzu?! — wysyczał mężczyzna, podchodząc do Ciela. Zbutwiałe deski uginały się pod jego ciężkimi krokami. — Mój brat, Silvio, jest martwy z twojej winy!

 _Silvio Gravano?_ Oczywiście, że znał to nazwisko. Ostatnie zlecenie królowej. Sprawa tak zwanej wampirzej sekty, której członkowie próbowali zyskać nieśmiertelność poprzez rytualne mordy i picie ludzkiej krwi. Przywódcą okultystycznej grupy okazał się być Silvio Gravano. Młody i niezwykle utalentowany zegarmistrz włoskiego pochodzenia. Jego zegary przyrównywano do dzieł sztuki. Ze względu na swoją wygórowaną cenę cieszyły się ogromnym uznaniem w kręgach ludzi zamożnych – arystokracji. Śmierć Silvio Gravano była ogromną stratą dla świata sztuki. Jednakże rozkaz to rozkaz, a był nim wyrok śmierci. Nie mogło być inaczej, gdy jedną z ofiar sekty okazała się być osoba dość blisko związana z rodziną królewską.

 _Zemsta_ , Ciel uśmiechnął się na myśl o pragnieniu, które jakiś czas temu i on sam pielęgnował w swoim sercu, _to o to chodziło._

— Masz na myśli wampirzego zegarmistrza? — zapytał młody hrabia, wykrzywiając wargi w uśmiechu. — Z moich informacji wynikało, że nie posiadał żadnych krewnych. Niewątpliwie moje niedopatrzenie za które najwyraźniej przyjdzie mi teraz zapłacić, czyż nie? 

— Więc przyznajesz się do zabójstwa! Nie zaprzeczasz?!

— Przecież po to mnie tu ściągnąłeś, a może nie?

— A więc to prawda, co się słyszy. Jesteś Psem Królowej.

— Jesteś dobrze poinformowany — odparł Ciel z nutą uznania w głosie, a następnie prostując się, dodał już z typową dla siebie arogancją: — Tak. Twój brat zginął z mojej ręki. Wbiłem mu sztylet prosto w serce. Żałosny dureń. Przed śmiercią błagał o łaskę, choć samemu jej swoim ofiarom nie udzielił. Zasłużył na śmierć. Czy właśnie to chciałeś usłyszeć?

— Ty… ty…

— Moim zadaniem jest wyeliminowanie wszystkich powiązanych z tą sprawą. Dlatego na twoim miejscu, póki masz jeszcze taką możliwość, nie wahałbym się dokonać zemsty. Nie marnuj mojego czasu. 

Szaleństwo zagościło na twarzy mężczyzny, wykrzywiając ją w sposób karykaturalny. Sięgnął za pasek spodni i wyciągnął rewolwer. Wymierzył w chłopca i odbezpieczył broń.

— Pieprzny gówniarz! — krzyknął głosem przepełnionym furią. — To za mojego brata… Zdychaj!

Nie doszło do wystrzału. Mężczyzna zachwiał się i jego oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

Ciel poczuł coś mokrego i zarazem ciepłego na swojej twarzy. Zamrugał. W dłoni, która błyskawicznie przeszyła pierś jego niedoszłego kata, znajdowała się bezkształtna masa, która mogła być sercem. Jednak jego umysł buntował się przed zaakceptowaniem tego, że w istocie nim była. To przecież niedorzeczne. Instynktownie podążył wzrokiem za krwią, która powoli wypływała z powstałej rany na drewnianą podłogę, na którą po chwili osunęło się bezwładne ciało. Szare oczy mężczyzny, które jeszcze chwilę temu płonęły nienawiścią, zastygły w wyrazie ewidentnego zaskoczenia.      

Ciel oderwał wzrok od trupa i podniósł głowę.

— S-seba-stian…?

Postać, która ukazała się w wirze kruczych piór, była odziana w długi czarny płaszcz, który zdawał się rozmywać u dołu, zanim w końcu przybrał materialną formę i opadł ciężko na drewnianą podłogę. Mankiety białej koszuli, jak i jej odsłonięty przód, barwiła krew, która powoli zaczęła wsiąkać w cienki materiał. Serce mocniej zabiło w piersi Ciela, gdy napotkał czerwone oczy. Po chwili ich ognisty kolor przeszedł w znajomy brąz, w którym na próżno było szukać emocji. Twarz mężczyzny jak zawsze była bez wyrazu, zastygła w swojej demonicznej perfekcji i nieskazitelności. Dokładnie taka jaką zapamiętał.

— Rety, nawet na chwilę nie można cię zostawić samego.

Ciel momentalnie otrząsnął się z szoku, odzyskując kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i umysłem.

— Sebastian?!

Demon zacisnął palce na ociekającym krwią organie, miażdżąc go, a następnie odrzucając na bok. 

— Spotykamy się ponownie, hrabio Phantomhive.

— Jak śmiesz się tu pokazywać?!

— Zważywszy na sytuację... liczyłem na cieplejsze powitanie. 

— To ty odszedłeś bez słowa! — krzyknął z furią, tracąc ostatnią dozę opanowania. — Niech cię szlag! Zerwałeś pakt! Zdradziłeś mnie!

Ciel zamachnął się, aby spoliczkować demona, ale ten w porę chwycił go za nadgarstek.

— Puść mnie! — krzyknął rozłoszczony, szarpiąc się bezskutecznie. — Natychmiast!

Demon wykrzywił wargi z pogardą i odepchnął od siebie chłopca na tyle mocno, że ten uderzył plecami o ścianę składziku. Spróchniałe deski zatrzeszczały; kurz i drzazgi uniosły się w powietrze. Ciel zamrugał i zakaszlał. Nieznośny ból w lewym boku powrócił z zdwojoną siłą. Podniósł głowę i zacisnął zęby. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, widząc nad sobą pochylonego mężczyznę. Ich twarze były na tyle blisko, że Ciel z łatwością mógł dostrzec znajomą pożogę zza brązowych tęczówek. Demon przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, niczym kot, który nim zje swoją ofiarę, bawi się nią, raniąc uprzednio na tyle, aby ją zniewolić, mieć nad nią pełną kontrolę.

— Nie sądzisz, młody hrabio, że to było odrobinę lekkomyślne z twojej strony?

W duchu Ciel musiał przyznać mu rację. W sytuacji, w której przyszło mu się znaleźć, nic nie działało na jego korzyść. Nie miał wyjścia, był w pułapce. Z jego lewej strony drogę ucieczki zastawiała mu sterta skrzyń na owoce, a z prawej ręka mężczyzny, którą ten oparł o ścianę, blokując w ten sposób jakąkolwiek możliwość ruchu. Ta beznadziejność jego położenia, jak i jawne szyderstwo w słowach demona jedynie bardziej go rozłościło. Nie było w jego zwyczaju brać udziału w z góry przegranych bitwach, a najwyraźniej w takiej właśnie uczestniczył. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię i dumnie uniósł głowę. Ten nieoczekiwany pokaz brawury sprawił, że usta demona wygięły się w niebezpiecznym uśmiechu, a dwa ostre zęby wysunęły spod górnej wargi.

— Niepojęte... Prowokować demona, prowokować mnie? Czy naprawdę przez cały ten czas niczego się o nas nie nauczyłeś?

Ciel wzdrygnął się, gdy niespodziewanie długi palec dotknął jego skroni, czarnym paznokciem powoli obrysowując kontur jego twarzy i rozmazując przy tym krew na policzku. Chłodne palce po chwili zsunęły się znacznie niżej, z wolna zaciskając się na jego szyi. _Szlag_ . Z chwilą swojego wybuchu nie myślał racjonalnie. Zadziałał instynktownie. Co gorsza Sebastian jak zwykle zresztą miał rację. Niewyobrażalną głupotą było prowokować demona, demona nad którym _nie posiadało się_ żadnej władzy. Jednak stało się i nie miał zamiaru cofnąć raz wypowiedzianych słów. Nienawidził go, nienawidził z całego serca. Jak on śmiał go oszukać, zostawić samego... 

— I co w związku z tym zamierzasz zrobić, Sebastianie? — wysyczał zimno, przybliżając wargi do ucha swojego byłego kamerdynera. Ten zamarł w miejscu, nadal trzymając splamione krwią palce na jego szyi. Ciel zdawał sobie sprawę, że wraz z ich zaciśnięciem demon z łatwością mógłby odebrać mu życie, ale w tej chwili nie myślał o zagrożeniu. Gniew i frustracja stłumiły strach, który każdy racjonalnie myślący człowiek powinien w takiej sytuacji odczuwać. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością i kontynuował głosem przebrzmiałym goryczą: — Zabijesz mnie? Pożresz duszę? Doprawdy, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Raz już ją oddałem, co więc daje ci pewność, że nagle przedstawia dla mnie większą wartość?

Po raz kolejny ciemnobrązowe oczy zabarwiły się demoniczną czerwienią, hipnotyzując. W jednej chwili temperatura w pomieszczeniu wydała się spaść o dobre kilka stopni, a czas zatrzymać w miejscu. Ciel wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i serce w jego piersi zabiło znacznie mocniej, gdy wargi demona rozchyliły się nieznacznie, w pełni ukazując wydłużające się ostre kły. Na ten widok, na krótką chwilę, w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, aby się wyrwać i odepchnąć mężczyznę, ale szybko zwalczył ją w sobie. Nie miał do czynienia ze zwykłym człowiekiem, a z nieśmiertelną i niebezpieczną istotą ciemności, przed którą nie było ucieczki. Tak czy inaczej był gotowy na śmierć. Oszukał ją już tyle razy, że najwyższy czas, aby wreszcie odebrała to, co już od dawna się jej należało. Zapragnął umrzeć. Zamknął oko i ledwie dostrzegalnie jego wargi wykrzywił uśmiech.

— Śmierć lgnie do ciebie niczym ćma do światła. Jednakże dusza, która jej pragnie dla własnego ukojenia jest podszyta tchórzostwem i kłamstwem.

Ciel nagle zachwiał się, pozbawiony oparcia, i spojrzał z konsternacją na demona, który stał teraz w znacznym oddaleniu.

— A więc to tak?! — wysyczał chłopiec gniewnie, zaciskając palce na obolałym ramieniu. Nie czuł już bólu, jedynie gniew i rozgoryczenie. — Zamierzasz ponownie mnie zostawić. Po co w ogóle mnie ratowałeś? Trzeba było pozwolić mi umrzeć!

Demon przechylił głowę, mrużąc lekko oczy, które na powrót zabarwiły się na niewzruszony ciemny brąz.

— Cóż za żałosny widok. Stałeś się namiastką dawnego siebie. Pustą skorupą. W tej postaci dla takich jak my, demonów, nie przedstawiasz żadnej wartości.  

— Nie pozwalaj sobie — warknął oburzony chłopak, prostując się gwałtownie. — To _ty_ nie wypełniłeś umowy i jeszcze śmiesz... masz czelność...

Przerwał i zatrząsł się cały pod wpływem sprzecznych emocji, które targały jego ciałem. Zbyt długo je powstrzymywał, dusił w sobie. Miał już dość udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku. Prawdą było, że nie chciał życia, które nie miało z góry określonego celu. Śmierć rozwiązywała wszystkie jego problemy i od dawna był na nią gotowy, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Jednakże zaakceptowanie jej, to jedno, a _błaganie_ o nią, to już zupełnie co innego. Nie! Nie będzie błagał, nie okaże słabości. Przenigdy! Niemniej słowa demona zabolały. Odwrócił wzrok, aby ukryć napływające do oczu łzy. To prawda. Został odrzucony, został _sam..._ ponownie. Mógł przewidzieć że tak będzie, że ostatecznie zostanie oszukany. Ludzie, demony czy anioły wszyscy kłamią jednako i mamią obietnicami, których nie zamierzają dotrzymać. Czemu pozwolił sobie o tym zapomnieć?

— Zerwałem kontrakt, nie zaprzeczę, gdyż okazał się dla mnie... nie dość satysfakcjonujący. Sądziłem, że moje zniknięcie z twojego życia załatwi sprawę i wraz z upływem czasu wspomnienie o mnie wyblaknie, jednak — Ciel wstrzymał powietrze — wydaje się, że nie obędzie się bez mojej interwencji.

— Co masz na myśli? — zażądał odpowiedzi, odwracając głowę, aby spojrzeć wprost w brązowe, przypatrujące mu się z uwagą oczy. — Mów!

Ten uśmiechnął się, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy jeszcze był jego sługą: łagodnie i uprzejmie.

— Pozwolić ci wieść życie pozbawione mojego cienia.

Z tymi słowami coś lodowatego zacisnęło się wokół serca Ciela i wypełnił go ból, którego przyczyny nie potrafił sprecyzować. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy panika przejęła kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Nie! Może i nienawidził demona, może ten go zdradził, ale czy tak to ma się skończyć? Nie może... Nie pozwoli na to! Nie pozwoli _mu_ odejść! Sebastian należał do niego, _wyłącznie_ do niego, i zrobi co w jego mocy, aby tak pozostało! Musiał zagrać o wszystko, ale miał tylko jedną kartę, którą mógł użyć do tego celu. Ostatnia gra... 

Ciel prychnął w gorzkim rozbawieniu.

— Mam dość twoich wymówek, nudzisz mnie — rzucił po chwili lodowatym tonem. Uniósł dłoń, aby z obrzydzeniem zetrzeć z policzka krew swojego niedoszłego kata. Pochylił się i podniósł broń, która leżała u jego stóp, to z niej miał zginąć. — Zresztą i tak jesteś bezużyteczny. Co z ciebie za demon? Czy to nie wbrew zasadom, które rządzą w twoim świecie, zasadom w które tak wierzysz? Łamiesz kontrakt. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że ingerujesz w życie śmiertelnika, _nie będąc_ wezwanym. Nie prosiłem o pieprzony ratunek! 

— Ludzie to niewdzięczne stworzenia.

— Mam być ci wdzięczny, tak? Przez cały ten czas żyłem zemstą i zrobiłem wszystko, aby ten cel osiągnąć. Dla mnie gra dobiegła końca. Nie ma na tym świecie nikogo ani nic, co by mogło mnie tu zatrzymać. Nie liczę na niebo, od dawna nie jest mi pisane, ale żeby i piekło mnie nie chciało? Muszę przyznać, że to nawet dość zabawne. Ale przecież… przecież musi być coś jeszcze, coś pomiędzy... Jest tylko jeden sposób, aby się o tym przekonać.

Nacisnął spust. Wystrzał. Broń wysunęła mu się spomiędzy palców i upadła na drewnianą podłogę. Ciel zachichotał.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?

Palce  demona zacisnęły się boleśnie na jego nadgarstku, czerwone oczy płonęły czymś, co przypominało gniew.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał cicho chłopiec, nie potrafiąc ukryć ciekawości w głosie. — Dlaczego się wtrącasz?

— Nie uratowałem ci życia tylko po to, abyś je sobie teraz odebrał.

Ciel zaśmiał się histerycznie, a następnie odwrócił głowę, aby nie patrzeć w oczy Sebastiana, i wysyczał gniewnie:

— A więc zrobiłeś to z dobroci serca? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nie zachowuj się, jakby ci zależało. To nie leży w twojej naturze. Jesteś demonem. Nie dbasz o nic i nikogo jeżeli to nie służy twoim niecnym celom. Mówisz, że moja dusza nie jest ciebie warta? Nie, to ty _nie jesteś jej wart_ , dowiedź, że się mylę. — Ciel chwycił za sznurki przytrzymujące na prawym oku opaskę i zerwał ją gwałtownym ruchem. — Ponów pakt!

Demon zamarł w miejscu, wpatrując się w niego w milczeniu, wzrokiem jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział: przepełnionym obawą, ale i nieskrywaną ciekawością. Sebastian w swojej ludzkiej postaci tak rzadko pozwalał sobie okazać emocje, że oglądanie ich na z zasady niewzruszonej twarzy mężczyzny było czymś nowym i ekscytującym. Po chwili, która zdawała się być wiecznością, usta demona wykrzywiły się w karykaturalnym uśmiechu i ten pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. 

— Doprawdy, cóż za wymagająca i samolubna z ciebie istota ludzka — odparł ostrożnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z lśniących determinacją oczu młodzieńca. Powoli podszedł do niego i nachylił się, aby uważniej przyjrzeć się tęczówce, na której widniał wzór pentagramu. Nie był on już tak wyraźny jak wcześniej, ale nadal tam był. Niezaprzeczalny fakt, że miał miejsce pakt z istotą nie z tego świata. — Dlaczego, dlaczego miałbym ponownie związać się z tak niestabilną i kłopotliwą duszą, skoro mogę wybierać w innych, znacznie mniej wymagających?

— Gdyż najwyraźniej z kontraktem czy bez nadal należysz do mnie!

Nagle demon zasyczał gniewne, upadając na kolano. Podparł się dłonią o podłogę, starając się walczyć z mocą, która obróciła się przeciw niemu i teraz nie chciała go wypuścić ze swoich sideł. Na lewej dłoni pojawiły się pierwsze cięcia, które zaczęły tworzyć znajomy znak. Krew popłynęła po jasnej skórze demona i ten spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na chłopca.  

— Nieoczekiwane acz... interesujące.

Wargi demona wykrzywiły się w uśmiech.

— Ponów pakt! — powtórzył rozkaz Ciel, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Ponów go albo odejdź i nigdy więcej nie ingeruj w moje życie czy śmierć!

— Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać, młody hrabio. Zyskałeś szansę na nowe życie, unikając „zapłaty” za moje usługi, a mimo to z taką determinacją dążysz, aby ponownie zawrzeć ze mną kontrakt. Bez żalu chcesz się oddać istocie, z którą już _raz_ miałeś do czynienia i wiesz do czego jest zdolna. To może być nawet interesujące. Dobrze. Ponownie zawrę z tobą pakt, ale pod nowymi warunkami.

— Czego żądasz?

— Nadal tego samego, lecz moją zapłatę odbiorę w chwili, gdy _ja_ uznam to za stosowne.

— Zgoda.

Z tym jednym słowem oczy demona zapłonęły czerwienią i ten uwolnił całą swoją mroczną naturę, zacierając pozorowane człowieczeństwo. Uniósł lewą dłoń, krwawe cięcia złączyły się, dopełniając znak. Pentagram na oku Ciela ponownie rozbłysnął intensywnym blaskiem, przypieczętowując tym samym kontrakt. Uderzenie mocy było tak silne i niespodziewane, że chłopiec zachwiał się i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

— Paniczu?

Tonu wyraźnej troski w głosie demona nie odzwierciedlał kpiący uśmiech, który wykrzywił jego usta. Ciel zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się uważnie istocie z piekła rodem, która teraz w pełni ukryła swoją prawdziwą naturą, przybierając na powrót postać Sebastiana. Obłudna i przewrotna kreatura, ona znów należała do niego. Jak po tym co się wydarzyło ma na czymś tak niestałym polegać? Ale czy nie to właśnie chciał osiągnąć? Powinien triumfować, zagrał o najwyższą stawką i wygrał. Mimo to nagle ogarnął go głęboki smutek i poczuł się bardziej samotny z Sebastianem u boku niż przez te wszystkie miesiące bez niego. _Coś raz stracone, nigdy nie powróci._ Prychnął w myślach na te słowa, które towarzyszyły mu niczym mantra od chwili zawarcia z demonem pierwszego kontraktu. Nie. To nie był odpowiedni czas na tego typu rozważania. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do swojego kamerdynera i uderzył go otwartą dłonią w twarz. Brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się lekko w zaskoczeniu, gdy Ciel ponownie w nie spojrzał. Jeszcze rok temu taki wyraz twarzy Sebastiana sprawiłby mu nieopisana przyjemność. Jednak teraz nie odczuł żadnej satysfakcji ze spoliczkowania swojego demonicznego sługi.  

— To za to, że odszedłeś bez słowa — odparł chłodno, zaciskając prawą dłoń w pieść. — Nadal ci nie wybaczyłem. 

Sebastian uklęknął przed nim na jedno kolano i spuścił głowę. Jego kruczoczarne włosy opadły mu na twarz, maskując wszelkie emocje, które w tej chwili mogły się na niej pojawić. Nie żeby Ciela obchodziło, co w tej chwili chodzi demonowi po głowie.

— Niemniej, paniczu, jestem do twojej dyspozycji. 

Znów ten znajomy służalczy ton, wyprawy z wszelkich emocji. Ciel chciał coś odwarknąć w gniewie, ale oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy poczuł metaliczny smak krwi wypełniającej jego usta. Zamrugał, czując zawroty głowy i starając się nie stracić przytomności. Uniósł dłoń do warg i odkaszlnął charcząco, alarmując tym Sebastiana. Poczuł stabilizujący uścisk na swoim ramieniu i głos demona, dochodzący z bardzo daleka. Nim całkowicie stracił ostrość widzenia, dostrzegł na swojej dłoni krew, która przeciekała mu przez palce. Dziwne, nie bolało, poczuł jedynie nasilające się zmęczenie, któremu poddał się, aby po chwili stracić przytomność.  

***###***

Skryta w mroku postać stała na konarze okazałego dębu, opierając się o pień. Wyrok zapadł. Otrze Kosy Śmierci na krótki moment rozbłysło w blasku spowitego w czerwień księżyca, bezpowrotnie tnąc filmowy zapis z życia ofiary. Oddzielona od ciała dusza została zebrana i gotowa, aby ją skatalogować.

— Minęło sporo czasu, Sebastianie. — Grabarz zachichotał i spojrzał na zapisaną stronicę grubej księgi, którą trzymał w dłoniach. Złote litery ułożone w imię i nazwisko Ciel Phantomhive zamigotały i rozpłynęły się, tworząc imię Andrea Gravano, dzień i czas zgonu pozostały bez zmian. Na stronicy z obecnie zmienionymi danymi denata Mroczny Żniwiarz przybił pieczęć. — Życie za życie, niemniej równowaga znów została zakłócona. Nierozsądny młody hrabia.

Grabarz zatrzasnął księgę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, przypatrując się z lubością, jak ogień trawi drewniany składzik na narzędzia ogrodowe. Pierwotny s _cenariusz_ uległ drastycznej zmianie, a to oznaczało dodatkowe komplikacje i kolejną stertę papierków, które będzie musiał wypełnić. Proste zlecenie okazało się wielce kłopotliwym i w konsekwencji czasochłonnym, a wszystko z powodu _ponownej_ interwencji dość _nietypowego_ demona. Żaden Mroczny Żniwiarz nie mógł uznać zaistniałej sytuacji za komfortową, niemniej nie każdy dostrzegłby w niej profit, który znacznie przewyższałby jej przyszłe niedogodności – a tych był całkiem pewien. Zawierając kontrakt, ta dwójka ponownie wkraczała na mroczną ścieżkę zniszczenia.

— Kolejne wersety piszą się krwią i dzwon niebawem rozbrzmi…

Grabarz schował księgę za poły płaszcza i odgarnął kosmyki włosów z czoła. Tym razem w żółto-zielonych oczach Mrocznego Żniwiarza nie było iskierek rozbawienia, a twarzy nie rozjaśniał wiecznie promienny uśmiech. W zamyśleniu odwrócił się i wtopił w noc, nim przybierające na sile płomienie i wznoszący się wysoko ciemny dym mógł zaalarmować służbę oraz gości, którzy jeszcze nieświadomi nocnych zdarzeń bawili w rezydencji.

………………………………………

 **_*rewolwer Webleya_ ** _– niewielka, bardzo poręczna broń produkcji brytyjskiej Webley & Scott Ltd., w sprzedaży od 1878 r. i używana do czasu II Wojny Światowej. Magazynek bębenkowy, o pojemności pięciu naboi.         _

**_**_*_**_** ** _wicehrabia Druitt_ ** _– podejrzewany o uprawianie czarnej magii i handel dziećmi. Jest przystojny, ma długie lśniące blond włosy, ubiera się na biało. Interesuje się małymi dziewczynkami, zwrócił uwagę nawet na przebranego za dziewczynę Ciela. To tak dla przypomnienia. ;) (Wikipedia)_

 **_**_*_** teatr Royal_ ** _– mieści się w Londynie i do dziś stoi wzniesiona jego trzecia wersja, a tak przynajmniej podaje Wikipedia; pierwszy budynek został wzniesiony w 1663 roku. [url=http://www.reallyuseful.com/theatres/theatre-royal-drury-lane/] Oficjalna strona teatru [/url] i więcej informacji dla tych ciekawskich._

 _**_*_ k**_ ** _otylion_ ** _– do tego tańca wykorzystuje się szarfy, bukieciki czy właśnie kotyliony. To coś w rodzaju zabawy, gdyż polega na odszukaniu na sali osoby, która posiada taki sam bukiecik czy szarfę. Celem zabawy jest znalezienie sobie partnera/partnerki do tańca, na salonach wykorzystywany jest do „subtelnego” swatania, czyli pary do tańca mogą być z góry ustawione. ;)_


End file.
